The Fire Dragon, The Bookworm, and The Engineer
by Nate Texans
Summary: Sequel to the Fire Dragon and The Bookworm. This story will contain more action, more adventure, more obstacles, a few created arcs, and most of all more Natsu and Levy. (Quick note: The OC is Edo Levy I just couldn't find her in the character listings. Plus, drama:action) I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Things That Have Changed**

(Might Be A Long Chapter. Also Gratsulover117 thanks for the name ideas. I used one of them. Also may be longish plus note once again. OC: Edo Levy)

In the last year many things have happened to the Fairy Tail guild. Ranging from new members to the return of others but the biggest things that have occurred to Fairy Tail all memorable.

The first was the marriage of Natsu Dragneel to Levy McGarden. The wedding took place at Kardia Cathedral after the Oracion Seis events. The members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were invited of course due to the recent teaming of the guilds. Wendy Marvel the newest member of Fairy Tail was asked to be the flower girl which she agreed to and that it would be an honor since Natsu basically saved her guild even though it disappeared afterwards.

Natsu stood at the front of the Cathedral with Gajeel, Mystogan who Natsu chased down just for this event, Gray, and Elfman. Master Makarov would be marrying the two. Lucy walked down the aisle as Levys maid of honor followed by Erza, Mirajane, and Bisca. Natsu wasn't nervous at all he knew he wanted to marry Levy he's known that since the day he left. He stayed up every night looking at the picture of the two of them and fell asleep with it next to him.

The music began to play signaling Levy was about to make her entrance. Natsu looked towards the doors at the end of the aisle to see Levy standing there between Jet and Droy who were going to be the ones who gave her away since they were her best friends and were there for her after Natsu left. Her baby bump visible against her dress but Natsu always said it always made her glow even more and that no matter what she was beautiful and if Natsu said it then Levy believed it. Natsu never lied to her and he promised her never would.

-x-

"Do you Levy McGarden take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?" Master Makarov asked.

"I do." Levy said with a smile on her face looking Natsu in the eyes.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take Levy McGarden as your lawfully wedded wife?" Master Makarov asked.

"I do." Natsu said with a smile looking Levy in the eyes as well.

"Then by the power vested in me as a Wizard Saint and as Master of Fairy Tail I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Just as soon as Makarov finished Natsu was kissing Levy a smile plastered on both of their faces.

Natsu and Levy didn't even get to attend their own wedding party because on their way out of the Cathedral Levys water broke and she went into labor. Natsu picked her up bridal style and put all the power he had into his feet and within minutes Natsu burst into the hospital putting Levy in the nearest hospital bed before they rushed her to the delivery room. After thirty-six hours of being in labor Levy gave birth to fraternal twins. Which was a shock since they only thought they were having one baby.

The first she gave birth too was a boy and they named him Raien Dragneel he weighed seven pounds eight ounces. He had Levys hair color but when he gave a small cough a bit of fire came out showing he would be just like Natsu and boy did Natsu cheer.

The second was born ten minutes later and it was a girl Shanira Dragneel weighed eight pounds five ounces. She had pink hair like Natsu and since she didn't show any signs of holding fire magic she was decided she would have Levys power.

After the births Levy passed out from exhaustion and Natsu decided he didn't want to hold his children without Levy being awake so once they were cleaned the nurses took them to the nursery so they could sleep. Natsu sat on the chair next to Levys bedside in his tuxedo holding her hand and staying up for a few more hours before falling asleep. He totally forgot about everyone in the waiting room but right now he didn't seem to care. Plus he was sure the nurses would tell everyone everything.

Levy woke up to the sunlight hitting her face. She moved her right hand to block the sun but she found it heavy and looked over to see Natsu' hand in hers and his head on the bed asleep. She couldn't help but smile.

After Natsu woke up and placed many kisses on Levys lips and all around her face he and Levys kids were brought in and Levy was the first to hold them before Natsu took his turn. Levy could of sworn she saw a tear roll down his face but she said nothing of it. She watched the way Natsu looked at their kids so full of love and admiration.

"We sure can make beautiful children." He said smiling before kissing both of their foreheads before handing Shanira back to Levy while he held onto Raien.

Soon a few at a time the guild members were allowed in to see the newly wedded couple and their two children. Reedus painted a picture of the family all smiling. He was able to catch the love in Levy and Natsu' eyes when they looked down at their sleeping children in their arms.

-x-

The happiness didn't last long because a week after Levy and the kids were released from the hospital Mystogan re-appeared before everything went still and Magnolia was sucked into the anima and sent to Edolas. Natsu was enraged at this but calmed down once Mystogan told him that they could venture to Edolas and free their friends by defeating his father and reversing the anima sending them all home.

Once in Edolas Natsu immediately ran to the Fairy Tail guild there and told them all of what happened not letting them cheer for his return after a couple years of not visiting. They could tell the difference between the two because Natsu was no longer hiding what he looked like. They did as he expected and voted against fighting and Natsu didn't judge them he understood they had no way to defend themselves and let them be. He was about to walk out of the guild but the Levy from Edolas (which I could find no last name for so when I think of one I'll add it) stopped him.

The ground began to shake and that's when he knew Erza Knightwalker had arrived. He didn't feel like hurting Erza this time around and decided to just flee with the guild. Levy jumped into her seat and teleported the whole guild to the middle of the desert. Natsu soon after left the guild but not without giving this Levy a goodbye kiss it wasn't the first and most likely won't be the last.

(Also, in this sequel it just came to me yesterday I will add Edolas Levy and have Natsu end up with her as well. Some of you may not like it but I decided why the heck not. How much could this effect my story in a bad way?)

xTimeskipx

After they defeated the Edolas king and followed through with their plan to rid Edolas of its magical energy those of Fairy Tail from Earthland began to glow. Edo Levy showing up at that exact moment tackled Natsu into a hug as she began to cry. She heard what was going to happen and she could never handle living in a world where she wasn't able to be with this Natsu because lets face it the Natsu from Edolas is a coward and somehow ended up falling for Lucy Ashley Lucys Edolas counterpart for some odd reason. Natsu seeing Levy cry did the only thing he could. He bit her. It wasn't a painful bite or a like sexual bite or anything but in that bite Natsu transferred just enough magic into Edo Levys body that she began to glow and float away too.

She said goodbye to her guild with tears in her eyes and hugged her rival Lucy Ashley who was also crying as those of Earthland were sucked into the anima. Just before it closed Lisanna was sucked in as well.

Once back in Earthland and after talking to the Exceeds who were new to Earthland and Natsu and Gajeel got exceed partners (Natsu and Gajeel fought Happy and Lily) they made their way to the cemetary where Lisanna reunited with her brother and sister before they all headed to the guild and Natsu began explaining how and why Levy from Edolas was now in Earthland. His answer was quite simple and quite blunt.

"I love Levy and I also love this Levy cause well she's you. If you think about it it's not technically cheating since they are the same person physical but mentally they are opposite in a way but still the same person and I just couldn't leave her behind. I mean come on guys it's Levy." He said pointing at the Edolas Levy who looked almost exactly like Levy only her hair was a little more messed up and her clothing was different. Earthland Levy wore dresses and let her hair grow out a bit. Edolas Levy wore shorts and half a shirt half of the time while they other half was just enough to cover up her breasts like sports bras and they were mostly red.

Levy for one was shocked at first but then gave in when she grasped what Natsu was trying to say. No matter what Levy it was he loved her and he never loved one more than the other. She too was apart of his life. She was the Levy he was around when she wasn't and too separate them forever was too much. She was sure she would do the same thing if she was in Natsu' position but when she realized what she was thinking she just shook her head. One Natsu was enough in all ways.

Once Edolas Levy (I'll put her as Edo. Levy until I can think of something else to call her) and Levy spent some alone time together and Levy filled in Edo Levy of everything that happened here in Earthland they became the best of friends. Edo Levy was even able to became the best of friends with Lucy which Natsu found strange at first then just waved it off. I guess both Levys were the same in more ways than one. A week after Edo Levys arrival Natsu implanted a lacrima in her which allowed her to use magic like Levys except she could create living things though only for a matter of time anything ranging from battle to just every day things to have around. Natsu married Edo Levy three months later with Levy as the maid of honor. Most guys were jealous of Natsu having two of the same woman. He just shook it off.

-x-

Six months after Natsu' second marriage came the S-class exams. Natsu wasn't going to attend since he volunteered to stay and take care of his children. Levy was nominated and decided to take Edo Levy as her partner. Who could beat two Levys?... Gajeel was also nominated and chose his exceed Pantherlily as his partner. Happy stayed behind with Natsu.

Natsu was excited when he thought of his wife becoming S-class but that all faded when the news came the next day after their departure. Tenroujima had been wiped off the map. Doranbolt who hid himself within the guild as Myst who was Mystogans 'apprentice' told what was left of the guild what he saw. Acnologia the dragon of the apocalypse had wiped out the island on orders from the dark mage Zeref.

After hearing the information Natsu left his kids in the care of Alzack and Bisca before disappearing for a week to mourn the loss of his two wives. He went to a secluded location where he lashed out until he could no longer stand on his own two feet. He roared into the skies sounding like a dragon mourning the death of its mates.

He returned to the guild and did what he knew he had to do. He raised his kids but he raised them alone though he was offered the title of guild master Natsu declined feeling he didn't deserve it and left Macao to it. Natsu took his kids and disappeared but to help the guild he always sent a millions jewels a week that he would get S-class jobs that he asked Happy or Igneel if he was around to go and get so he could make money to take care of his children. They helped willingly. Sometimes one or the other would stay behind to watch the kids.

The money he sent helped the guild stay a float and every now and then he'd send a drawing in of his kids growth keeping the guild in the loop. He kept his ear out for news of the guild and he was always happy to see it was still up and kicking taking his advice and moving on. Though they weren't the top guild anymore at least they weren't the weakest either and weren't bankrupt. The requests kept coming in... the guild never being forgotten.

xTimeskipx

Seven years had passed since the disappearance of Tenroujima Island and Natsu had gotten older in those seven years. He was now in his mid twenties still looking young though the only thing that made him look old was the pink facial hair he was now sporting. His grew two inches taller and his body put on some more muscle tone. He cut his hair everytime it grew longer than his lower back. He thought it made him look wiser.

In the past seven years Natsu had somehow managed to help Happy achieve the ability to use some fire attacks while in his battle form thanks to a small lacrima. He was also able to raise his kids to be respectful, fun, intelligent, and aware of the dangers of the world. He also helped them learn their magic though it still wasn't strong they were able to defend themselves to a certain extent if needed. He trained them in ways of fighting and in ways of being able to survive in the wild with the help of Igneel and Happy.

Though it wasn't all training. Natsu would take days off and just hang out and have fun with his kids. He even took them to the amusement park in Crocus a few times and traveled around to see monuments and new towns for small vacations. He also helped Crime Sorciere defeat dark guilds in his sparest of times.

Every night Natsu would tuck in his kids and tell them a story and sleep barely two feet away never wanting to be away from them when he was around afraid they'll disappear just as quickly as their mother did. His kids were his life and that's all he needed.

When he received word from Happy that the Tenroujima group had returned he immediately packed up the gear and put it on his back while Happy grew into his battle form and offered to carry the kids all the way to the guild Igneel was off doing business in the dragon realm. While Happy flew Natsu ran all day until they reached the guild which were celebrating. He hadn't been here in seven years and the guild never looked so beautiful.

Happy stayed outside with the now sleeping kids while Natsu went inside to see if the rumors were true and boy were they. As soon as Natsu opened the door wearing his cloak the room became silent. He looked over the guild vigilantly noticing the rumors were true the group was back. He kept looking around until his eye sight caught two heads of blue messy hair and he couldn't help but smile as tears of joy began to form.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked from his seat on the bar the same place he sat seven years ago.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel the father of two beautiful children and the husband to two beautiful women that I am just happy to see." Natsu said before removing his hood with a genuine smile on his face. "Levy and Levy." He said just before the two women ran to him and he ran to them pulling the two of them in for a hug as he and the two women cried against each other. "I love you both so much and I missed you every day." He told them kissing both of their heads before giving each of them a kiss. Everyone in the guild was watching the touching moment intently.

"Daddy?" A tired and small girls voice called out before entering rubbing her tired eyes. Her long pink hair reaching the small of her back. She looked like a miniature Levy but with pink hair. "I had a bad dream." She said still rubbing her eyes and not noticing the guild members.

"Aww it's okay sweetheart." He said as he walked over to her and picked her up. "Where's your brother?" He asked.

"Still sleeping on uncle Happy." She told him as she finally stopped rubbing her eyes and noticed all the guild members. "Daddy who are they?" She asked shyly and a little frightened.

"They are friends sweetheart no, they are family." He told her. "Say hi."

"Hi" she said shyly. Levy who saw the small girl in Natsu' arms couldn't hold back her tears. That was her daughter in her husbands arms and she had grown up without her.

"Sweetheart there's someone I want you to meet. Okay?" He asked his daughter as she looked at him and nodded. He began walking over to Levy who held a hand up to her mouth to hide her sobs. "Shanira this is your mommy." He said causing Shanira to look at Levy.

Shanira stuck out her small hand and placed in on Levy wet cheeks. She had seen the pictures that Natsu had of her mother every night and of her step mother who looked exactly like her mother but after seeing the pictures every night she could tell the difference. "Mommy!" She shouted jumping from Natsu' arms into Levys who quickly wrapped her arms around her while Shanira's went around Levys neck. "Mommy" she whispered as she began to cry.

"Oh my baby" Levy cried into Shaniras hair holding her daughter close. "I love you so much and I am so sorry I haven't been around. I had to go away for a while." She told Shanira who pulled away and gave Levy a kiss before squirming out of her mothers arms and ran outside as soon as she touched the ground. She had to tell her older brother the news.

"Raien!" She shouted before disappearing outside. Seconds later she re-entered with a spitting image of a younger Natsu except with blue hair. "See it's mommy." She told him once they stopped in front of Levy and pointed at her.

"Mommy" Raien whispered before hugging his mother. "Mommy!" he shouted. "I love you." He told her as she began to hug him back still crying.

"I love you too mommy!" Shanira shouted hugging her mother as well.

"I've waited seven long years to hear them say that." Natsu said before picking up his kids and hugging Levy but not before pulling a crying Edo Levy into the family hug as they all cried.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter I know it's long but I had to get everything I wanted into this one chapter so I wouldn't have to split it into several more and also cause I wanted to get straight to the story after this. I like I said hope you enjoyed it. I know some may not like the idea of Edo Levy but I do and I'm goint to keep it sorry for those who are disappointed. Also, I quit my job because of some family issues that occurred which needed my full attention and presence. Well her's the sequel to the Fire Dragon and the Bookworm. I hope you all like this one just like you did the first one. Leave me reviews. I know I may of missed of lot to put in but I put what was needed and necessary to catch you all up on what I was going to start off from. Also, I seemed to have mentioned Happy in the prequel and I apologize for that. Also, also, not my best ending sorry if some didn't like it. Until Next Time.**

**Shanira means 'warmed by the sun'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This Is Hell**

It had been a few days since the return of the Tenrou group and the Dragneel family spent every waking moment together making up for lost time. Natsu and his kids were more identical in more ways than anyone ever thought they would. The three drank the same way, ate the same way, and even had the same good heart. Though they were like Levy as well which shocked her since Natsu was their main influence over the last seven years. The kids read books in their spare time, had her adorable pout, and were supremely intellegent. During the few days Natsu was able to come to terms with Laxus' return.

Natsu and his family were sitting at a table when the Macao came in to the guild still as the guild master since Makarov wanted to take a few weeks off to enjoy himself a bit and not have to worry about doing Master stuff though he was always around to give Macao advice. Macao walked over to Natsu and tapped him on the shoulder and holding up a finger asking for a moment. Natsu nodded and followed Macao to his temporary office where Makarov was waiting.

"What is it Macao?" Natsu asked once the door closed.

Macao looked up at Natsu before sighing and placing a emergency request paper on his desk and sliding it over to Natsu. Natsu picked it up and read what it said.

'Requesting immediate aid! Cities being destroyed by a rampaging monster. Squadrons of rune knights defeated in minutes suffering many casualties monster continues rampage. Need help immediately!'

"Where?" Natsu asked looking up at Macao who pointed to the monsters next location. Natsu' eyes widened when he saw that it was the town he had been living in with his kids for the past seven years. "I'll leave now." Natsu said making Macao go wide eyed.

"Natsu you can't go alone." Macao protested raising his hand to show he was serious. Makarov nodded in agreement.

"I won't." Natsu simply said before grabbing the request and exiting the office. He immediately walked down the stairs and looked to see who was around he wanted to take with him. He decided the people he was going to take besides Happy and Gajeel. He walked over to his family and turned to his wives. "Guys I have to go on an emergency S-class mission to answer. The town we lived in for the past seven years is about to be attacked by a rampaging monster and I can't allow that peaceful town to suffer that fate." He told them.

"Natsu please tell me you're not going alone." Levy looked at him with worried eyes as did Edo Levy.

"I promise my dear I am not going alone." He said kissing her lips, Edo Levys lips, and his kids foreheads. "Daddy is going to go save people so behave for mommy and auntie, okay?" He told them and they nodded. "Love you." He said to all of them. "I'll be going. I will return my loves." He said before walking to the guilds doors. "Happy, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and Team Erza we have an emergency S-class we need to respond to, let's go!" He said requipping his cloak and leaving the guild. Those he called rushed after him. Laxus did only cause he wanted to make it up to Natsu for killing him all those months well years ago also to make it up to the guild.

"Wait!" They heard Makarov shout from the guild doors before the left the guild courtyard. They all turned to him. "I can teleport you there! It will be a lot quicker!" He shouted which caused all of them to run back even though Natsu and Gajeel were hesitant. They gave each other a glance before sighing and running to the group. Makarov was already chanting. "I will send Gildarts as help as soon as he arrives at the guild. This is going to hurt." He warned getting them all to look at him except for Natsu and Gajeel who prepared themselves. "Teleport!" He shouted at the end of his final verse and they all disappeared.

They re-appeared just outside of the city each of them on their knees and grunting from the excrutiating pain they just went through. Natsu and Gajeel were the first to stand up and started checking if all of them were there. Natsu and Gajeel grabbed their own family jewels to see if it was still there and they both let out a sigh of relief at the same time.

"So much for not doing that again eh Salamander." Gajeel said wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead. The others got up and examined themselves to see that they were all there. Teleportation was a tricky spell.

As Natsu was about to speak a blast followed by several others were heard from the countryside of the town where all the farmers lived and roars of a raging monster tore through the air but others were heard as well. The information was wrong when in reality there were three raging monsters.

The three raging monsters were at least fifteen feet tall and dark grey with glowing puple eyes, large claws, large canines, large spikes as a defensive weapon on its back, they could switch between walking on all fours or on two feet. A dark purple aura radiated off of their bodies along with a purple smoke from their mouths where blood was still freshly dripping. They each opened their mouths and fired a purple beam at the group and Natsu was able to use his force field but the beams were strong and once they beams stopped Natsu's force field shattered shocking everyone but him. He knew from the start this wasn't going to be easy.

"Their magical power is emmense. This battle if not fought cautiously could be the end of any of us." Erza stated getting scared looks from Lucy and Wendy.

"Erza is right. We need to attack to see if they have any weak spots or any hitches in their movements or attacks. We need to do this smartly." Natsu replied staring the creatures down. He could hear screams coming from the farms behind the monsters and knew he had to focus on the monsters before he could help them. "Lucy take Wendy with you and evacuate the city. I fear we may not be able to save it from destruction. Happy and Lily go with them." Natsu ordered and the four nodded.

"Arms, Vernier!" Wendy shouted before leaving. Natsu and Gajeel recognized the chant and power from Edolas. Laxus, Erza, Gray, and Elfman smirked at the new power they felt. They felt lighter but stronger.

"Gajeel and I will take the middle one. Laxus you're with Erza on the left. Gray you and Elfman on the right." Natsu said and the others nodded. "Let's go! Fairy Tail!" He shouted before charging the monsters.

At The Guild Thirty Minutes Later

Gildarts entered the guild with Cana smiling and laughing until the noticed the silence of the guild. Master Makarov approached the two.

"Master what's going on?" Gildarts asked worried at the silence. He then knew an emergency S-class mission was sent out and the silence only meant the guild were waiting on the results. "When do I leave?" He asked no wasting anymore time.

"Now. You'll be going with the Thunder God Tribe, Juvia, and Mirajane. Natsu along with Team Erza, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Wendy, and Laxus are on scene." Makarov told him and started chanting the teleportation spell. The group who was going stood in the middle of the guild. "Come home. Teleportation." Makarov said as the group disappeared.

Back At The Town

The group arrived to see half of the city destroyed with it still being evacuated and various dead rampaging monsters around. They looked for their nakama only to see them fighting a horde of monsters.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" They heard the voice of Natsu shout before turning just in time to see several monsters get destroyed by Natsu' spell. When the smoke cleared Natsu could be scene with several scratches on his torso.

They heard a screatching noise and turned to a hill where the biggest of the rampaging monsters was and two exact copies of it tore from its body. The group could feel the magical power coming off of the monsters and it was on par with Gildarts.

"Blumbatt!" They heard Erza shout.

"Ice Make Canon!" Came Grays shout. They all turned to see Gray and Erza beat only one of the monsters with a unison attack. They appeared bruised, cut, and tired. There were at least twenty running around attacking the city as Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Lily, and what rune knights showed up tried to hold them off while other rune knights evacuated the city.

"Gildarts!" They heard Laxus shout as he appeared next to them in a flash of lightning. He had bruises and cuts everywhere. He was also breathing heavy. "What are you guys doing here?!" He asked as he sent a shock of lightning at one of the monsters but it was unphazed.

It launched itself at the group. "Crash!" Gildarts shouted and the monster blew up. "What's going on?!" Gildarts shouted.

"Every time we kill one two more appear. If we don't kill the main one more will keep appearing. We have unknown casualties of civillians and rune knights. We can't get close to the leader cause it guards itself with several monsters. Their strong." He informed the group before flashing away in lightning to attack one that was about to attack a civillian.

"Freed and Bixlow see what you can do for the civillians. Mira and Evergreen help on the counter attack. I'll try and help Natsu reach the leader." Gildarts ordered and they all nodded before leaving to do what was needed. "Natsu!" Gildarts shouted as he did a crash on another monster but had to crash it again to kill it. Then the screach was heard.

"Gildarts! Bout time!" Natsu shouted as he requipped his sword and shoved it into a monsters chest. "We can't save the city there are too many and they just keep on coming!" Natsu shouted before throwing his sword like a spear at a monster that was about to eat a child and its mother. The screach was heard again. He then turned at caught a monster by its jaws and put all the force he could conjour into his arms and snapped it jaw apart killing it. He twisted its neck just in case. He was beginning to seem winded.

Gildarts looked around at all the destruction. Houses, fields, and building were burning. The smoke darkened the sky as the flames were the only light. "This is hell" Gildarts said out loud.

"Sure feels like it" Natsu stated causing Gildarts to look at him. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted as he turned to his right and knocked a monster away. He then saw a little girl corned by one of the monsters and he put power into his feet and launched himself at the monster and put his hands together above his head. "Fire Dragons Sword Horn!" He shouted as he hit the monster knocking it away from the child. He then tossed the child onto his back she was no older than maybe four and she was covered in mud and blood. "Hold on!" He shouted and she gripped his neck tightly before he blasted towards the city.

He landed just behind the wall of Rune knights fighting where civillians were being evacuated. He tired to hand the little girl to a knight but she wouldn't let go she was too scared. "He'll keep you safe. I promise to come find you when I kill these monsters." He told her.

"Pinky promise?" She asked and Natsu looked at her pinky before wrapping it with his.

"I pinky promise" He told her and she let go hesitantly and the knight ran along the rune wall set by Freed that was holding up against the monsters attacks. Natsu turned around when the girl was out of sight and jumped to the top of a building. He looked over the destroyed burning city where blast after blast was going off and screatching was sounding more often. The streets had rivers of blood and bodies on them. "This is hell" Natsu muttered never seeing such a sight before returning to the fight.

"Fire Dragons Raging breath!" He shouted as he hit two monsters not stopping until they were dead which was when he ran out of breath. He slumped to his knees and took in a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to his right to see Gajeel standing there bruised, beaten, and tired but he still had the fire in his eyes.

"Come on Salamander. We can't give up." He offered his hand and Natsu took it and stood up.

"What, tired already?" He joked getting a smirk from Gajeel.

"Never, the day I take a break is the day I beat you." Gajeel replied and Natsu patted Gajeels shoulder with a smirk.

"One day my friend. One day." Natsu said before the two nodded and ran back into the fray.

Two Hours Later At The Guild

Makarov was pacing the guilds bar back and forth waiting for any news on the teams he sent out. He could see the worried faces on the guilds members faces. He wasn't guild master but the members were still his children and he loved them. Macao was watching Makarov pace the bar and he was moments from a panic attack due to worry.

"I can't take this anymore!" Edo Levy shouted as she stood from her table. The guild members turned to look at her. "I know I still sort of new here and I don't know anything about emergency S-class quests except for what Levy told me but shouldn't we have at least gotten an update by now?" She asked and everyone knew she was correct.

Makarov was about to speak but Carla burst the guild doors. She flew max speed all the way from the town. She flew into Makarov crying. She had bruises and dried blood on her.

"Carla what's wrong? What happened? Whose blood is that?" Makarov asked the crying exceed. "Please don't tell me their dead." Makarov pleaded the guild looked on in fear.

"No but they are on the verge of defeat. We lost the city its burned down, the cities streets are covered in a river of bodies and blood. They are severly outnumbered and rune knights who have suffered heavy casualties. They are fighting on fumes. They need immediate reinforcements. The smoked has covered the city in darkness." Carla told them frantically before passing out from exhaustion. Lissana came forth and picked up Carla and took her to the infirmary.

"My Mavis" Makarov fell to his knees.

"What is it you want us to do Master Makarov?" Macao asked as the guild stood before him. When Macao said master everyone knew he turned his title of Master back to Makarov.

"Contact Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Tell them I need their help immediately." Makarov told Macoa who nodded and ran behind the bar and pulled out the lacrima ad contacted Lamia Scale first.

While Macao did that Makarov went about the guild choosing those he'd take with him. He didn't choose either of the Levys knowing if anything happened to either Natsu would never forgive him. The two understood plus they needed to watch the kids.

"Master Makarov they said they are dispatching a group to the groups location by teleportation but they will need half an hour to be ready. Blue Pegasus is taking their ship." Macoa informed Master Makarov who nodded.

"We will go together at the same time so my children do whatever preparations you need." Makarov said and each began warming up. 'My children please hold on.' He prayed in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

**Chapter 3: Rescue Team**

In The Town

Natsu and the two group we resting as much as they could on the roof of the tallest building which Freed put a rune around so it was holding up just fine. Freed was also able to trap all the monsters with the towns limits so the monsters couldn't spread out to the next town. Well he set up about fifteen runes that we holding. The monsters destroyed five already but it was a hard process.

A passed out Wendy was in Natsu's arms she pushed her body too hard to try and help everyone and keep up the spell she had on the group. She also healed them all a little before passing out. Natsu held to his chest. In the little time he knew Wendy he considered her a little sister and she knew it. She looked up to Natsu as an older brother. He held her close as the monsters attacked the runes shaking the building a bit.

Natsu looked around to see everyone so tired, bruised, bloodied, beaten, dirty, and tired. Though they appeared that way their eyes told him that they'd fight to their dieing breath. Natsu then remembered the bread and water he always had ready for missions. He requipped the food which was enough for everyone to have their own loaf and canteen of water. They all looked at him grateful and began eating. He shook Wendy a bit waking her and showing her the food. She got up and rested herself next to Natsu and took her share of the food. She smiled and thanked him.

The group sat and ate quietly and each moaned in delight as if the bread was the best thing they ever tasted and honestly right now with their empty stomachs it was. For the duration of the meal they were able to ignore the vibration the monsters were causing by attacking the building.

Just then the sound of engines could be heard in the distance coming from the sky to the north. The group all stood and looked towards the sky where the ship of Blue Pegasus was and they could see it packed with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus members who were getting ready to attack.

On The Ship

"My gods" Makarov muttered as he looked down at the army of monsters throughout the city surrounding the building where he could see a bunch people standing on the rooftop of the tallest building.

"It's time!" The guild master of Lamia Scale shouted.

"Fire the canons!" Master Bob shouted. The canons began firing from the ship destroying numerous but more kept coming.

"Come on give it all you've got!" Makarov shouted as all the mages on the ship nodded and began casting spells each hitting targets but since the monsters were S-class not much damage was dealt to the monsters. "Again!" He shouted as the mages started doing spell after spell.

"Let's go!" Natsu said getting determined looks from the mages on the rooftop before he jumped over the ledge towards the monsters. "Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as he smashed a fire ball on some of the monsters. The others quickly followed. Just then something hit him. He put magic into his feet and launched himself towards the ship. "Makarov I have a plan." Natsu said as he landed.

"It's master now. Forget it for the time being. What's the plan Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"I'll clear a small patch for you while you cast Fairy Law and defeat those monsters. Can you do that?" Natsu asked as Makarov nodded. "Good." He said before running and jumping over the side of the flying ship falling a thousand feet towards the ground. "Move!" He roared and the group on the ground looked up and each jumped back onto the roof. "Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragons Flaming Claw, Fire Dragons Elemental Roar!" Natsu shouted sending a fire ball towards the ground and grabbing it with a flaming claw and flipping in the air and launching it like a ball then hitting it with a roar made of water, fire, wind, and earth which took almost all of his magic power out of him that sent it towards the earth like a meteor.

When the flaming ball hit the earth it caused a massive explosion sending out a wave of fire and a shockwave shook the ground creating a dust cloud. Makarov jumped off the ship and fell towards the earth as he then started charging Fairy Law he felt two hands grab his shoulders and saw Erza and Mira helping him fly to the ground to keep him from crashing. He gave them a nod and they returned it.

"Fairy... Law!" Makarov shouted as he entered the dust cloud. Golden lights shot out from the dust cloud all the way to the ship everyone was enveloped in warmth. When the dust cloud cleared everyone on the ship looked down to see all the monsters had been defeated.

Makarov stood between Mira and Erza who were both out of magical power and in regular clothing. The group jumped off the roof and approached the three. As the dust completely cleared they saw Natsu at the bottom of a crater on his knees and breathing hard.

"D-did we... w-win?" Natsu asked between pants as he looked up to the group who were all looking down at him.

"Makarov then jumped down to him and placed his hand on Natsu' shoulder. "Yes my child. We won" Makarov gave Natsu a warm smile.

"Good" Natsu said he was still panting. His body like the others was bloodied, beaten, bruised, tired, but his also had a claw nail stabbed into his right shoulder.

"Natsu where did you learn that roar?" Makarov asked looking Natsu in the eyes.

"I-Igneel" Natsu replied before taking in one deep breath to even out his breathing.

"Natsu after seven years is this all that you have learned?" Makarov asked feeling Natsu weak magical pressure.

"No. I am not able to control my new power it makes me more of a monster than I was before and it fully takes over. Igneel had to seal it away inside of me so I wouldn't hurt anyone." Natsu said as he slowly stood up with Makarovs help of course. He then requipped a walking stick and used it to balance himself while walking. Makarov helped him walk out of the crater.

Once Natsu reached the top he saw Blue Pegasus' ship landing and mages from all three guilds exited and began searching the city for any possible signs of survivors. Natsu looked around and the dust cloud was still clearing but he could still see the bodies lying everywhere. 'I'm sorry' Natsu apologized to the dead bowing his head in shame. 'I couldn't stop this from happening.'

"Makarov we will be taking your mages to the next town over for medical treatment and food. We will also be checking in on the survivors and will let everyone know what has happened here today." Master Bob said as Makarov nodded. Eve and Ren came over to help Natsu walk to the ship. A few minutes later Makarov watched as the ship flew away.

'Neither of them will get over the hell they have seen here today.' Makarov thought as he watched the ship disappear from sight. He felt sorry for the mages. He would of teleported them back to Fairy Tail but in their condition it would only hurt more.

-Fifteen Minutes Later in Madasmar the Next Town Over

The Blue Pegasus ship landed in the center of town where all of the civilians who survived the attack were gathered. Knights ran to the ship to help the injured if they had any. The Fairy Tail mages would of argued but they were too exhausted. The knights helped them over to the hospital where they would be checked out. Natsu was being helped when he felt a hand pull on what was left of his shirt and he looked over his shoulder to see the small girl he saved. He held out his hand to her and she took it. The knights gave each other a look before nodding and proceeded, the little girl never let go of Natsu's hand.

xxFew Days Laterxx

Levy and Edo Levy rushed into Natsu's hospital room a few days later after getting the all clear from the doc to see Natsu sleeping and a little girl curled up next to him. She looked around four years old and had short aqua colored hair wearing a rather large green shirt and red shorts she also had a small closing cut on her cheek and her right arm was half wrapped up. She looked so peaceful next to Natsu who looked peaceful as well. Well as peaceful as he could look with wrapping over eighty percent of his body.

Natsu began to slowly stir and open his eyes and the first thing his blurry vision caught was two blobs of blue and he knew exactly who they were. When his vision cleared he noticed both Levys looking at him with a half smile half relieved look on their faces. He then noticed them looked at a spot next to him and he followed their line of sight to see the little girl who's been with him for the last few days asleep next to him. She was cleaned up pretty good. He looked to the two and gave them a 'I'll tell you later' look. The two nodded and sat down next to his bed as each of them held the same hand.

After a few minutes of shared happy looks the little girl began to stir and open her eyes. She looked up to see Natsu and two women who looked exactly the same except one had longer hair looking at her and she tucked her head into Natsu's chest in fear.

"Hey it's okay" Natsu said as he patted the little girls head softly. "They aren't going to hurt you. I promise." The little girl looked up to Natsu giving her half a smile since half his lips were covered. "These are my wives." Natsu introduced his wives.

"I'm Levy and this is Levy but you can call her L for short." Levy said as she introduced herself and Edo Levy.

"S-so p-pretty" the little girl said shyly and both Levys smiled at the compliment.

"What's your name?" Edo Levy asked softly as to not scare the girl.

"I'm A-Aqua C-Crocal" Aqua said shyly.

"Where are your parents Aqua?" Levy asked this time and Natsu closed his eyes knowing the answer. A nurse told him last night what Aqua told her.

"D-dead" Aqua said before sobbing into Natsu's chest and he wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. "Monsters g-got t-th-them" she cried out and both Levys covered their mouths to keep from gasping. Each of them ran over to the other side of the bed and pulled the little girl into a hug. Natsu felt guilt in his heart for not being able to save her family.

"I uh made a decision without consulting the two of you and I'm sorry." Natsu told his wives who looked at him as they held onto the little girl who was still crying. "I uh told the nurse that I would take her in and raise her. She needs a family and I-I just couldn't..." Natsu trailed off as he looked away. "I couldn't let her grow up alone without people to call mother and father or anyone to call brother or sister. I don't want her to grow up like I did after Igneel left and before I joined the guild." Natsu said looking his wives in the eyes. "I know I should of consulted you first but I had to make a call. I hope you too aren't too disappointed in me." Natsu said looking down at his bandaged hands.

"Natsu, you did nothing wrong." Levy replied with a small smile.

"She could be ours." Edo Levy said since the two were having trouble conceiving a baby of their own but nobody knew except for Levy, Makarov, Happy, Gajeel, Igneel, and Polyusica. "I always wanted a daughter to call mine and sadly it looks like we may not be able to conceive our own." Edo Levy said sadly and looked down. She felt ashamed for not being able to give Natsu a child.

"Hey" Natsu said as he lifted himself to his knees before he lifted her head up and gave her the best kiss he could conjure at the moment before looking into her eyes. "I still love you Levy and I will love you no matter what. What is happening will not make me love you any less. Even Polyusica said it may take a little more time since you are still adjusting to the lacrima in your body." Natsu told her. "She will be ours and she will be our own." He kissed her again. "Okay?" Edo Levy nodded.

"Are you okay with this Levy?" He asked looking over at Levy his first wife who had a genuine smile on her face.

"Of course" She replied before kissing Natsu.

"Think you'll like being a Dragneel, Aqua?" Natsu said looking down at the small girl who looked up at him and nodded with a smile and tears. He kissed the top of her head. "I know it will take time to open up more to us and I know we aren't your real mom and dad but know we will love you no matter what." Natsu told her and Aqua hugged him.

"Mr. Dragneel?" A female voice said and the group looked over to see a nurse standing in the doorway. "The doctor says you are cleared to go home." She told him with a smile before she was called away.

"Would you like to see where I live?" Natsu asked and Aqua nodded excitedly. He got off the bed and with some help from both Levys he was helped to and onto Blue Pegasus' flying ship which has been parked in town for the past few days as the guild members helped while Aqua never let go of his hand.

As Aqua excitedly looked over the edge of the ship at the passing fields, mountains, and towns Natsu held her hand to make sure she didn't fall over as he told both Levy's of emergency S-class missions request. Every now and then he would spare a glance in Aqua's direction and smile at her face.  
><strong><br>A/N:Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Your New Family**

After they arrived at the Blue Pegasus guild Natsu, Levy, Edo Levy, and Aqua headed to Magnolia by train so that Aqua could see more sites. During the train ride Aqua fell asleep leaning against Natsu after being amazed by the passing grasslands, cities, forests, and mountains they passed. Natsu looked down at the girls sleeping face and couldn't help the smile that came across his lips.

Across from him Levy and Edo Levy stared at the way Natsu looked at Aqua and couldn't help but feel the warmth surge through their hearts especially Edo Levy. She was a new mother and it was exciting, but scary as well. As if reading her mind Levy turned to her and motion for her to follow.

"We'll be right back Natsu. We're going to get a snack" Levy told her husband to smiled at them and nodded. He kissed the top of Aqua's head. The two bluenette's exited the room and made their way over to the food cart. "It's okay to be scared you know. I was the same way when I found out I was pregnant." Levy told L causing her to turn to Levy wide-eyed.

"H-how?" L gaped.

"I had the same look well after all the excitement about the news wore off." Levy shrugged as they exited their cart and walked into the food cart. "I never fades, but you do get use to it. I mean look at me I missed my kids growing up, but now I'm scared all day and night. I mean right now I'm scared. It's just a part of being a mother. I'll tell you this though I've never seen a better father than Natsu. You and I both know he won't treat Aqua any differently. I mean have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"It's like she was meant for him. For us" L answers and Levy nods. The two got into line for food plates. "I feel like she is. I mean I just want to hold her and never let go. When she hugs me my heart flutters and it's warm." L says with a smile.

"That's how it'll always feel. L I've seen how you are with Raien and Shanira. You're going to be great just don't over think it. Plus, if you ever need any help I'm here as well as the rest of the guild. Plus, I'm sure Igneel is going to come to meet his new granddaughter." Levy said with a smile and L smiled back at her.

"Thanks Levy" L said before pulling Levy into a hug and giving her a good squeeze before letting go. Levy was smiling at her. The two reached the front of the line and order four plates of food. After they received their plates Levy paid and the headed back to their cart. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had" L whispers, but Levy catches it and softly bumps L's shoulder and gives her a smile.

"You're the greatest sister I've ever had." Levy tells L. The two reach their seat and once they re-enter the room Natsu is laying down and Aqua is laying on his chest. Levy was about to say something, but L placed her plates down and covered Levy's mouth before pointing at the smiling unconscious Natsu and Aqua. Levy nodded and L removed her hand.

The two were smiling and decided to sit down and eat, though once they opened the plates the smell of the food woke them both up exclaiming 'food' with huge smiles. Levy turns to L who looks back at her and they both say the same thing 'definitely made for each other'.

After a few more hours they reached Magnolia and Natsu exited the train and hoisted Aqua onto his shoulders so she could have a better view of things. She had a look of shock and awe at the townspeople talking back and forth and all the food stands they passed on the way to the guild. They stopped at one where Natsu bought his wives a necklace, Aqua a stuffed dragon, and Raien and Shanira toy swords.

Aqua gasped at the size of the guild once they reached it. Her eyes were wide and Natsu was sure if they went any wider they would pop out of their sockets. Natsu kicked open the doors and shouted "We're back!" Sending the whole guild into a cheering frenzy. "We also brought a new member to the family." He states and everyone looks at the little girl on his shoulders who waves at them with a shy smile. Natsu puts Aqua on the ground as Raien and Shanira run up to their parents and hug them.

"Daddy, who's she?" Shanira asks after she pulls away from the hug.

"Shanira, Raien this is your new sister Aqua" Natsu introduced as he squatted down. "She's mine and mommy L's daughter. We adopted her." He states and the two kids walk over to a shy Aqua.

"I'm Shanira" Shanira says with a smile as she hugs Aqua softly and Aqua hugs back.

"I'm Raien" Raien says as he hugs his two sister. "We're your family"

The guild all said "Aww" at the same time at the sight in front of them. Natsu then hugged all three of his kids and kissed their heads.

"Everyone this is Aqua" Natsu said looking around the guild.

"Hi Aqua!" They all shouted and the girl waved.

"Aqua this is your new family. Fairy Tail" he looks down at the little girl who looks at him with a stunned look and Natsu just nods.

"Hi!" Aqua says happily and the guild then begin to celebrate the new member to their family.

As the guild celebrated the rest of the day Raien and Shanira never left Aqua's side. They played with her and made sure she knew she had a brother and sister who cared about her. Natsu watched his kids laugh from the bar where he sat next to Gildarts.

"Fatherhood suits you Natsu." Gildarts compliments and Natsu turns to him and gives him a smile.

"Thanks Gildarts" Natsu replies. "To be honest it's the greatest feeling in the world. I heard you found out that Cana was your daughter. About time." Natsu says with a smirk. Gildarts looks at him and nods with his own smile then runs over and hugs Cana and cries making her feel uncomfortable.

"You have a good family there Natsu. I'm proud of you and the man you've become. I also never got to thank you for helping keep this place up and running while we were...away" Makarov says and Natsu stands up and hugs him catching the older man by surprise.

"This is my home gramps and no matter what I'll do anything to protect it and those in it." Natsu whispers and the older man hugs him back.

After the party ended that night Natsu and his family headed home. All three kids were fast asleep. Happy was carrying a sleeping Raien, Levy had Shanira, and L had Aqua. Natsu was carrying the kids toys. Once they entered their home they took the kids to their room which so far was a big bed for now since they had just bought it before the emergency S-class mission and hadn't had time to decorate properly. They put the three kids under the blanket and they immediately cuddled up with each other in comfort.

Happy went to his room where he resided for the night. Natsu and his wives went to their room. They all showered together and started their evening plans before they exited and finished in their bed. Natsu held both his wives as they slept on his chest an arm wrapped around each of them. He kissed the tops of their heads before going to sleep himself.

That night he dreamt he was sitting on the cliff behind the guild holding a fishing rod while three little kids sporting green hair, brown hair, and pink hair sat next to him. Two teenage boys to the left one brown haired while the other had pink and one girl to the right with green hair who was possibly five each holding a rod. He looked down at the water to see his reflection as an old man wearing a white cape. He looked behind him to see his kids and two others a boy pink hair and girl with blue hair a few years younger talking with Raien, Shanira, and Aqua. Levy and L were holding a one and two year old. He knew his family was only going to grow bigger and he never had a better night sleep.

**A/N: I wanted to slow the tempo down again, but next chapter I will speed it up again. I like putting these kinds of scenes after battle ones. It helps me remember I'm writing more than just a fight story. I hope you all enjoyed. Until Next Time. Also, sorry for spelling in-corrections. **


End file.
